stars hollow is twisted
by angelsgurl13
Summary: suck at summaries! follows gilmore girls gang through life's trials MAJOR AU! starts when Rory little sister is n the eight grade rory herself is in ninth Jess is already in town with a younger brother lots of drama
1. preface

_disclamier: i do not own gilmore girls no matter how much i want to_

_**TWISTED!**_

**preface**

I can remember it all, every word, look, and gesture. How can i? Aftrer all it was the most wonderfully hurtfull time of my life. I konw what you're thinking 'What does a fourteen year old know about hurt?'. Well i know more than you think.

I'm sitting in the middle of my full sized bed at four in the morning because i can't sleep again. I haven't had a good night's sleep in months! I turn the page in my album and one picture catches my eye. It was one of Alex, Allison, Andera, Brandon, Holly, Catlin, Steven, Courtney, Heather, Angela, Kodie, Brittany, Adam, NIck, and myself on the first day of school. Holly was so excited; it was her first day of middle school and she was already in with the eight graders. I loved that girl like a little sister and would lay down my life for her even now. I remember alex refused to smile so stephanie (who got stuck behid the camera) made a face at him causing him to crack a small grin. We all looked so happy back then, nothing like the broken down wrecks we are now.


	2. chapter 1

_I do not own Gilmore Girls although i'd love to own jess and tristan_

_thanks to: Kels9849, gilmoreluver06, Curley-Q, and kylielink_

_**Chapter 1 - **_

I made my way to Luke's with my mother and my sister. Mom was complaining about not having her coffee yet all because Rory couldn't fit all her books in her bag again. Rory argued that it was all mom's fault for keeping us up so late with another movie marathon (old 80's movies this time). I just knew when i told Holly this she'd tell her dad and he'd yell at mom again like he has everyday of my life. I could see luke's comming up around the corner before my mom or sister did. I'd never met two people that could argue like this over coffee and movies and be laughing two minutes later. It was quite entretaining.

"Mom look the coffee man is right in there. we are almost there o.k." i say to her as i point out Luke's to her.

"Come on then LET'S GO!" she said grabbing mine and rory's arms picking up her pace. All she could see was the sign ahead of us. I knew my mom had alterative motives for going. She was comlpetely in love with the owner (even if she refused to admit it).

"You just wanna see Luke!" i say to her watching Rory's face trun red from her supressed laughs.

"No i want my coffee! Besides we all know why you want to go! You wanna get the first look at Jess's brother." mom said to me slowing down so she wouldn't prove me right.

"Oh mom i think its cute you having a cursh on luke it's about time you saw it too." Rory said inbetween her laughs.

"Yea mom you shouldn't be embarrassed i mean Rory's not." i gave my sister a knowing look.

"What does that mean?!" Rory asked blushing.

"Oh nothing just that the entier town can tell you are practicaly in love with jess, i mean if you're not with mom, Lane, or me you're with him. Even durring class." I said watching her face turn a bright right shade of red.

"That's not true! Anyway how would you know what i do in class?!" She asked.

"Lane." was all i said as we entered Luke's. Holly was already at our usually table "Shelby!" She called as she saw us come in.

"Hey long time no see." I replied as we sat down beside her. As usuall Jess and Luke brought us out coffee. Luke lectured us about drinking ourselves into an early grave again while Rory and Jess kept sneaking glances at eachother. I mean really how can they be so clueless about eachother's annoyingly abovious crush!

"So what took you guys so long to get here?" Jess asked us but i get the feeling it was directed towards my sister.

"Oh you know the usuall mom kept us up all night with a movie marathon and Rory tried to pack more books then her book bag could hold.

"And of course you had nothing at all to do with this." Jess said rolling his eyes.

"O.K. maybe i spent a few extra minutes getting ready but i always do on the first day of school it's their fault for not remembering to get me up in time. I spent too many years around you and Holly; i can't wake up early by myself anymore." I was acting all innocent on purpose i liked watching Luke trying to yell at mom. It's not because i'm a bad daughter i just think it's cute watching them pretend to be mad at eachother. They fight for about ten minutes about acting your age then then BAM out of nowhere mom works the puppy dog pout and Luke caves.

"Well Holly we better hurry up and get to the school so you can get used to it. You know you're not in elementry school anymore. Stars Hollow Middle is slighly bigger." She just laughed at me but got up none the less. "Wait where's this mystery cousin of your's?"

"already at the school i think. Which is where we should be heading c'mon Rory" Jess said getting up. "Bye Uncle Luke." He grabbed Rory's arm and lead her to the door.

"But Jesse I haven't finished my coffee yet!" she pouted. Oh did i forget to mention that its a proven fact that nobody in this town can resist the 'Gilmore Pout' as Holly put it. Well ok most everybody couldn't resist it the only ones that can are and her daughters Lane and Allison, and Holly Danes (one of my best friends and Luke's eleven year old daughter).

Jess and Rory walked with us to the school because they were right next to eachother. When we got to the school the warning bell had already rang. I walked into room one, the 'A' team english room, and saw everyone already in their own little groups. Pamela, Morgan and Haley had taken over the little cluster of desks by the door. Cameron, Kenneth, and some girls i didn't know were crowded by the window while everyone else spread out in the middle of the room leaving only one desk open next to steven. On one side of him was a slightly unfamiliar face "might be Jess's brother' i though to myself.

"Shelby!" Steven called out to me

"Hey" i called back with a slight country twang that i've always had but never quite knew why. I took the seat next to him as the mystery guy just watched us talk.

"So, how's Jerry?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows

"What?" I asked him. I was confused and I hate being confused!

"You know what i mean" He said suggestivley as i finally regestered what he was talking about.

"OHMIGOD YOU PERVERT!" I half yelled at him as i slapped him upside his head. "Nothing is and nothing ever will happen there GOT IT!" I glared at him trying to remember why i even put up with him.

"Welll you couldn't have fooled me." He snapped back as the stranger on his left supressed a laugh. GOD WHY COULDN'T I PLACE THAT BOY!?

I spent the rest of the class acting like i didn't know steven at all. Eventually we made it past the famous 'rules review' and onto out first assignment. called it an appointment clock. We had to go up to four random people and ask them what their faveroite things are and what their carrer goals are. my 'appointments' were with people i knew quite well. Pamela Molton was first; this girl really got under my skin. She suprised my though with her desire to be a kids doctor, i forgot what the actuall name for it is. But i can tell you this when i have kids they won't go see her that's for sure. Kenneth followed Pamela on my list but there was nothing suprising about him; i knew it all already. Not that Kenneth was predictiable, ok maybe he was, i've just kniwn him forever it seems. Once Roddericka made her way to the school (she is almost always late) i put her on my list. Her greatset ambition was to be in the WNBA but o knew that already if it wasn't for her attendance record and her tendency to talk back to the teachers she'd be starting on the school team every year. Then to keep up my act of not knowing Steven i talked to Cameron who is a very indeisive person by the way.

Once the bell FINALLY rang I dragged myself down to my second peroid spanish class. I was one of the first to arrive even though my class was on the other side of the schoool and was almoat immedatly greeted my Sra. Anderson, who was by far one of the best teachers i have ever had

"Hola Sofia. Como estas?" She asked. Sofia is my spanish name in this class given to me last year when i started the course. "Hola Sra. esta fantastica y tu? I replied back amazed that i didn't forget all of my spanish over the summer beacuse God knows I didn't use it.

"Esta marivosa. gracsias chica." She always does that! She tries to catch us off guard; like she wants to see if we remember anything.

"Shelby!" I hear from behind me. I turn to face the door and before anything else i see Courtney's bright red hair. I didn't even have time to say anything before she wrapped me in the tighest hug i've ever recieved.

"Ugh. Court i cant't breath!" I choaked out.

"OH! sorry." She said as she relased me.

"Hey look Jessica and Josh are back together" I started before we added "again" at the same time.

"Oh My Goodness!" Jessica called out in her falsely sweet voice. Her light brown hair falling to the small of the back.

"Jessica!" I exclaimed in the same tone. The only reason i put up with the bitch was for Courtney's sake. We hugged eachother tightly but Jessica took this as her oppertunity to try to intimidate me. "You better watch youself Gilmore" She wispered to me. "I'd be more afraid for you Teal." I sneered before i stepped out of the embrace. I put on my best fake smile as i walked to my seat on the right of courtney which unfortunatly put me in the center of the class.

Morgan was late to spanish as per usuall and the only seat left in the room was next to me. Class began the same way as it always had. The warm-up was long and fully in spanish, we went over the alphabet, numbers up to 100, the pledge, actions and animals. Fun right? WRONG! So wrong. Sra. spent the whole class going over the supply list for the course. Crayons, pens, pincles, notebooks, and constuction paper, and index cards; the same boring list as the last year. Soon after we reviewed everything we studdied last year appearently repetition in important in foregin languages.

I bolted for the door as soon as the bell rang and actually RAN into the stranger from first period, the one that laughed at Steven and myself. "Sorry" i called over my shoulder as i kept running 'Great now he's gonna think i'm a loom' i thought to my self as i got to my american history class on the oppsite side of the school from my spanish class. I saw Akera and Allison by the wall looking around like lost little kids. Poor girls were too shy for their own good, worse than my sister even. I saw Steven staring stright at me fro, the sorner of my eye. I weighed my options; annoying perverted friend or two insanely quiet friends. I choose the lesser of the two evils and sat between the girls since i haven't seen them since school let out for the summer. I gave them each a quick hug before taking my seat. Almost instantly i felt the desk behind me shift and i knew someone had just sat in it. I turned to see Steven in the seat and i groaned. 'Oh god here it begins' I thought to myself.

"Avoiding me Shelby?" he asked faking innocence.

"Only if your going to about Jerry." I said coldly facing the front as the bell rang loudly.

"Okay i see how it is." he said copying my actions.

Withing moments Coach Stupart walked in. He frightened me a little, ok a lot, but there was just something about him that was creepy. He spent the WHOLE CLASS explaning the course and how it was supposedly difficulet. All it was, was the history of our own country! Come on people its all common sense really!

By the time the bella rang i was about to die of boredom. I took a quick look at my schedual and walked across the hall to hell in earth, math. Before i even made it into the room i ran into the door frame. Klutzilla returns should be plasered on my forehead. Well that caused me to stumble into the stranger again. Is it sad that i've seen and literaly ran into him and I still didn't even know his name? He stared at me as i walked away, or at least tried to.

I could see Heather sitting at the front of the roo, trying and failing to hide her laughter. I walked right up to the empty desk next to her "Not a word." I said sternly trying not to laugh myself

"Alright Miss Grace." She giggled. I balled up a peice of paper and threw it at her hitting her square in the nose. "That shut you up" I said to her laughing. We were juat about to start an all out paper ball war when once again Steven showed up. "Well what do we have here?" He asked in a fake disaproving voice.  
"Oh nothing just fighting over you" Heather replied with a stright face. I saw the stranger's jaw in shock oblivious to the fact she was only joking.

"I know i'm just too sexy for words." smirked Steven as we finally gave into the laughter we were trying to hold in. If it was possible the stranger's jaw dropped even more only this time in confusion instead of shock. "Um dude you're catching flies." I told him as i calmed him down.

He snapped his mouth shut going a little red in the cheeks. "Well that was slightly embarrassing." he said looking down.

"Slightly? Alex you were as red as a tomato!" Steven laughed trying to regain his composure yet again. It was true though. Steven noticed everyone trying to calm down and takes advantage of the moment to introudce everyone. "Alright, alex this is Heather and Shelby also known as Klutz and Klutzier." Alex couldn't help but laugh. "Girls this is Alex, talk, go on, you wont spontaniously combust."

he called to us as he walked away.

"Well, um..." I didn't know what to say to him. He didn't strike me as much of a talker anyhow. "Are you new?" was the only thing i could think of to say

"Yea i just moved in with my uncle, cousin, and brother." so it was Jess's brother. But he looks nothing like him, alhough Jess is a mini-Jimmy runnign around in looks atleast. Maybe he looks more like Liz. I don't really remember what she looks like i haven't seen her in a few years. In the middle of my enternal rambling the bella rang signaling the beginning of class. Alex left to join Steven in the back of the room but not before flashing us a quick smile.

As Heather and myself took our seats i noticed a bright red blush creep up her neck to her face. We faced the board and unfortunatly the face of evil; math! I've been a fairly good student all my life, i guess it runs in the family i mean just look at my sister stright 'A's since kindergarden, but i just can't stand math and science. Its too confusing with all the formulas to memorize. Mrs. Davis didn't seem like the type to go easy on us either.

She gace us five minutes to find new seats stressing that the new seat will be ours for the remainder of the year unless told otherwise. Everyone scatttered and i ended up in the third row of desks between Heather and Alex. I was a little uncomfortable sitting beside him, but only because i didn't know him that well. I noticed Tea was sitting infront of me so i felt a little bit better, but not completely.

Like all the others before, this class drug on and on. but the time lunch came around i was ready to leave and never come back. Heather and i took out purses to the lunch room with us so we could scope out a spot at out class's table before it got full. I took my cell phone out of my purse and texted Rory just to check in. It was a tradition for us texting durring lunch to make sure the other was still breathing.

**hey ror wats up?**

**nuttin much slowly dyin n u?**

**nuttin rly. met lil jessie's brother lol :D**

**rly wats he lyk? oh n jess says 2 watch out when skool lets out**

**y?**

**cuz u called him jessie**

**lol jessie jessie jessie JESSIE wats he gunna do about it? **

**beat u 2 death**

**he wouldnt dare**

**yea he would**

**no he wouldnt cuz then his own cousin would turn on him lol but ive g2g bout 2 **

**leave lunch n i doubt the hell bitch is very understanding**

**lol k ttyl baby gurl**

**I AM NOT A BABY!**

**but ur the baby**

**yea well shut up n get 2 class**

**luv u 2 sis**

**yea yea watever**

Our school lunch was nothing special; a ham + mac and cheese plate or pizza with a roll and an apple. same crap as always.

When we got to our spots Steven and Alex were already sitting there (Steven next to Heather's stuff and Alex next to mine) . "Well lookwho decided to show up." said Steven grinning like crazy for some insane reason. "What's got you so happy?" I asked Steven "Oh, no reason." he replied with that same stupid smile plastered on his face. "So what did you ladies do this summer?" he asked

"Wake up, eat, watch t.v., eat more, more t.v., eat, sleep repeat." Heather said sadly. I followed with "baby sit, went to my grandparents, came home, baby sat some more."  
"You guys have boring lives." Steven laughed

"I know part of problem of living here." I told him

"True, very true but don't your grandparents live in Hartford in a huge mansion or something."

"Yea but we only go and see them when we have to like Easter and Christmas.

"My birthday is cooming up soon. We're to the fair." She happily informed us trying to pass in the hint that she wanted us there.

"That is truely countrified Heather." Steven laughed.

"Well that's what we are so deal." she spat back teasingly

"Speal for yourself hun." I told her laughing. I could see my friend Megan Bruce staring at Alex through the corner of my eye.

In that half hour that was our small slice of heaven in the middle of hell i was reminded just how preverted Steven really was. I noticed that Heather was slightly self-centered and even though i just met him i could tell Alex may have come off as shy and to some intimadating but in reality he was as light-hearted as myself, my sister and my mom and quite funny.

When we were sent back to class (or hell as i called it) we werw once again read our new class rules by the school's version of cruella de vil. I was falling asleep in my seat as Steven and Heather passed notes

so....alex

yea what about him??

he's hot

NO HE'S NOT I'M STRIGHT REMEMBER!

r u so sure steven?

YES I'M SURE!!! I RLY HATE U RITE NOW U NO THAT RITE!

no u dont u luv me LrOrLr

WAT??

laughers outters louders

OK WATEVER. IS SHELBY SLEEPING?

yea u no how she h8ts math

YEA BUT U BETTER GET HER UP ITS ALMOST TIME 2 GO

fine but if she comes up swinging again im balming you.

As soon as Heather woke me up the bell rang and i was on my way to science, another one of my dreaded subjects. When i got there i saw Allison's curly black hair before anything else. She had her back turned to me talking to courtney. At least i think its her.

I caught the girl that i think is Courtney's eye and held my right index finger to my lips signalling her to not to say a word about my being there. When Allisonwas in the middle of her sentence,or rant i guess is a closer discription, about her step-monster deadra, i snuck up behind her and yelled 'BOO' in her ear. The girl jumped so high it was amazing she didn't hit the celling!

Don't do THAT!" she yelled at me as Courtney laughed. "Its" she paused to slap me "Not" she slapped courtney this time. "FUNNY" She slapped us both that time with a lot of force we didn't know she had.

"Ouch violence much?" Courtney asked rubbing her arm.

"I know right!" I said prentending she actually hurt me

"Good teach you two to mess with me now sit." she demanded

"Fine miss bossy" Courtney's infamous temper flaring yet again as she sat down. I looked towards the door to see Nick walking through the door with Adam laughing about something idiotic as usual. "Ladies" Nick said as he passed and sat at the table behind us.

"Oh God there's is Caity" Courtney groaned. She's always it out for her since Caity stole Mitchell from her in the sixth grade (even if they weren't even daiting but like i said she has a bad temper that's what makes her our little firecracker.) Sure enough there she was acting like she owned the place. 'Stupid, lying, ho bag' I thought to myself. She glared at us untill she saw Nick Sitting behind us, "Hey Nicky!" She called to him as she caught him in a 'hug to end all homicides' as Courteny so elquently put it. The poor guy looked like he was about to die of strangulation and embarrassment; i couldn't just sit there and let him suffer (even if it was funny).

I loked down at my broken pincil shapener in my purse and said "Hey Nick do you think you could help me with this i can't get to work right." and i saw his face light up like a five year old at christmas at my bull face lie.

"Nick's a little busy right now but i'll fix it." Adam said trying to make his way to me.

"No really i trust Nick to not laugh at me more than i trust you." I said as Nick tried to get away from Caity "I should really go help her you know." he wispered as he pushed his way free finally and took the beyond repair pincil sharpener from my hands.

"Thank you" he wispered to me glancing back at Caity.

"No problem you looked like you were going to die back there." I giggled a little recalling the look on his face when Caity had him trapped in her iron grip.

"That's not funny, I felt like i was going to. That girl is like a freaking wreacking ball, she just crashed into me!" His voice was in a low wisper and i just laughed at him and thanked him for "helping me".

"Hey can i sit here?" i hear a someone ask as i turn around. It was Alex.

"Sure, girls scoot down." I said

"Now who's miss bossy?" Allison asked laughing as we scotted down to make room for Alex.

"Still you." Courtney and I said at the same time settling back down as Alex took his seat

"Awww how cute you're the only boy sitting here." Courteny said

"Awwww he is poor guy!" I said seeing Alex blush.

OHMIGOD HE'S HOT!! Courtney wrote as the note passing began

no he's not

i agree wit alli courtney he's not hot. goofy yes btu not hot

U GUYS R BLIND!!! DID U C HIS EYES!!!

god courtney ur so boi crazi oh n shelby dont ever call me alli again

why not its fun! and courtney being boi crazi is old news. do you remember Mitchell?? lol srry

courtney i luv u tho.

U GUYS R SO MEAN! MITCHELL WAS A ONE TIME THING!

yea right

one time thing my ASS it lasted a whole school year, wait no 2 whole school years i forgot about

6th grade

AGAIN MEAN!!!!!

r u mad us???

we r srry u no right

NO IM NOT MAD BUT U GUYS ARNT SRRY EITHER

sure we r right shelby

of course we r.....alli (hides behind coutney n nick) lol

HAHA DONT KILL HER ALLISON WE MIGHT NEED HER 2 PASS THIS CLASS!

fine i wont kill her yet

im srry allison :*(

AWWWWWWW THE LIL FACE IS CRYING

i no i guess ur forgiven

YAYme

HEY LOOK ITS THAT HOT GUY! HE'S STARING!

derrick? lol

stansel? lol

NO THE ONE SHELBY KEEPS RUNNING N2 LOL

ooooooh WAIT u RAN n2 him?

yea but it wasnt my fault

YES IT WAS!

focus shes giving out the work and unless u wanna read this out to the class id stop

yes ma'am (salutes)

FINE! :P

The rest of the class was uneventful. Alex stared at us from time to time. He looked amazed, confused, and disgusted all at the same time. My only question was why was he disgusted?

"Are you alright?" I asked him

"I'm fine" he snapped back. What a fun year i have ahead of me now. I don't get it; he was so nice all day long and now he's acting like a jack ass. Talk about sudden teenage mood swings. His could give you whip lash. I caught him glaring at Nick and Adam before sinking back into his seat an staring blankly ahead.

"The rest of the class passed in a stoney silence. Courtney was lost in her won little world and Allison could tell i was getting pissed so whe just left me alone.

When the bell rang Alex and i both bolted to the door. I had to find my way to the trailers for health. That class was going to be an easy grade.

When i walked in i sat behind Kelsey. She gave me the same sweet smile as always. Sitting to the right of her was Stephen "Pooh Bear" Adams. and behind him (and next to me) was Akera. We talked about meaningless stuff until the bell seemed to be hiding something from us but i didn't pressure him details knowing that if he wanted us to know he will tell us.

The class was useless and uneventfull causing me to fall asleep twice. I couldn't wait for my next class. It was chorus and it was bound to be my favorite. I couldn't wait for the bell to ring and once again i ran as far away as possible when the bell finally sounded.

Finally i made my way to the chours room settled between the spanish and band classes. Chorus was the only class that had mad life at Stars Hollow Middle school bareable for the past two years. I made my way into the room and spotted Ashleigh and Brittany "Finally people who like me!" I called out as i made my way to them and hugged them both as they laughed at my dramatic tendencies. "Is Charley here yet?" I asked Ashleigh as i looked around the room for the short-ish girl.

"Well, um, she moved to Cobb County over the summer." she said as she looked sadly at the floor.

"Where's Mitchell?" Brittany asked as she looked around the room for the waling chia pet.

"He moved to Fulton County. God everyone is leaving arn't they." I looked aroung the room to see who all was missing from the class. I noticed that the other Mitchell wans gone, thank god for small miracles. I also noticed that Greg, t.j. and Nandi were all gone. 'YES! We just might accomplished this year!' i thought to myself i sat myself donw in the front row of chairs ready for whatever the new teacher had in store for us.

But then she walked in. Well it was more like waddled in really. SHE WAS HUGE! I swear she didn't fit on the piano stool! SHe had thinning grey hair a fat face and a falsely sweet smile in place. 'So maybe i'm not as reasy for what's on store here as i thought' I said to myself watching her beady little eyes scan the room like she was analizing us, judging us. God i was in for a long year!

So you all think you have what it takes to make it in here? Well let's just see." She passed out a peice we had preformed about a million times; 'you raise me up' by Josh Groban. "You will sight read this peice as i walk around the room and listen to each of you."

"I hope she knows this is only going to mess us up." I told Brittany as we began to sing.

"And how is that?" She asked me looking confused as usuall

"Think about it everyone in this room with the exception of Ashleigh had had this class before so they already know how to blend. 's-her-name is going to have an alto next a saprano1 and they will both be put in saprano2!" I told her she laughed at the expression on my face. She described it as a cross between astionshment and fear for the teacher mental health.

"When i'm down and oh my soul's so weary" half the class sang lower than their normal speaking voice but yet still pretty. "When troubles come and my heart burden be"the second half of the class sang an octave higher than the first. -Queen came up behind me and Ashleigh wispering "two" to both of up before making her way around the class another two times.

I ended up with the combination 'two three two." What it ment i didn't know. She wrote all of our numbers down next to our names on a clip board but the bell rang before she could say anything more.

I met up with Holly outside the school and Alex was with her. 'Oh yea he's her cousin i forgot' I thought to myself as we walked over to the high school to wait on Rory and Jess to get out. It was only a five minute break but it was a long and akward five minutes. I had to takl to mom and Rory about Alex i was going to need theor help to crack the this wall that surrounded him because if he kept that wall he will die here. Finally Rory and Jess lazily made their way to us looking drained.

"Ror!" I called out

"Yay someone who won't make me run!" She said as she hugged me.

"Long first day Ror?" i asked.

"You wouldn't believe it! They gave me gym! GYM! ME!

"Well i bet your coach has nothing on my math, us history, or chorus teachers! They are horrible!"

"Oh stop being dramatic!" Jess called to us.

"Jess these are Gilmores we are talking about!" Holly said laughing.

"True, True." He said as we entered Lukes for our afternoon coffee fix.

"I've got to talk to you and mom tonight about Alex ok" i wispered to my sister.

"Got it. I'll get the snacks and you get the music. We'll make a 'Gilmore Girl talk night' out of it" she replied as we sipped on out coffee and watched Luke force Jess, Holly and Alex upstairs to do their homework.

When we all got home from Lukes after dinner at about 9:00 i told them all about today. About how at the beginning he was sweet and funny and then all of a sudden turned all Sweeny Todd on me only with out the slashing of peoples throats. Although i bet if he had a blade on him he would have. I subconsiously voiced my wonder as to why he was wearing a long sleaved sweater in the middle of September. Of course they told me that if he was sent here by Liz it was to get him strightened out because that's what she did with Jess. She just can't control her kids. but that didn't have an answer for his sweater though. They swore they would get story from Luke or Jess and i knew it might not work though only because i doubted Luke or Jess knew what was going on with him.

When it neared 11:00 i walked back to my room with its orange walls and very few posters. It was a boring room really but only because i haven't fully decorated it yet beacuse for a while my intrests changed every other day.

I layed down on my bed for about thirty minutes just thinking about everything. Why had Alex looked so disgusted? I just couldn't figure it out. Did i do something to offend him? No it wasn't possible i hardly talked to him. Well i guess that's another thing i'll have to find the answer to. Just call me Nancy Drew because that's who i am for now.


End file.
